The present invention relates to a machine for testing physical capabilities of a human test subject; more particularly, a machine and method are disclosed for testing and evaluating the strength of an injured human extremity without influences from the test subject distorting the test results.
The physical capabilities of a human are difficult to measure. Often these capabilities are needed in medical related circumstances. For example, if a person has suffered an injury to an extremity such as a hand, it is usually necessary to ascertain the extent of this injury in order to determine compensation. Other instances include the continued measurement of a person's capabilities during physical therapy. In this situation, the data obtained is instrumental in ascertaining the patient's progress, as well as the effectiveness of the therapy.
Although information regarding the physical capabilities of a person is valuable for the above-cited reasons, obtaining accurate data or test results is difficult. The accuracy of the data depends directly upon the cooperation of the individual. If the individual, either consciously or unconsciously, does not put forth sincere efforts during testing, the data obtained has little value. Lack of a sincere effort is called "malingering". The primary objective of all testing is to eliminate, or at least substantially reduce, malingering effects.
One factor that can influence test results is the visibility of a scale or indicator to the subject. The direct reading of the scale can result in meeting a certain level of effort without having it represent a maximum effort.
In an attempt to minimize malingering effects, evaluators have established a variety of testing procedures. Usually, these procedures require the individual performing the test to alter or vary the test instrument. For example, in hand strength assessment tests, the individual may be required to change or vary placement of the test instrument in the injured hand or, in the alternative, may be required to rapidly transfer the test instrument from one hand to another.
Both of these methods require constant manipulation of the test instrument by the test individual or patient. This manipulation can frustrate the patient, thereby questioning the accuracy of the results obtained. Moreover, these methods assume the individual is unable to learn and, thus, control the tests. Given the repetitious nature of testing in order to acquire comparative test results, this assumption is questionable.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved method of assessing physical capabilities. This new method should be easy to administer, and provide accurate verifiable test results, even if a malingering test subject is under study. The method thus cannot be predictable and must "fool" a malingerer.